The Dragon Halfling
by Imaji
Summary: Hiccup finds a strange baby in the woods, who is he and why does he look so different? EDITED VERSION OF "DRAGON BOY"
1. Prologue one

Prologue One

The gleeful twosome saored through the open air like they hadn't a care in the world. It was their favorite thing to do together. The man, fairly thin with a scragly red beard, lifted his arms in the passing wind and let out a hearty laugh. The dark beast he was riding on gave an equally joyful roar as they flew down the side of a cliff, gaining speed. Suddenly pulling up out of the nose dive, the dark dragon flew over a dense forest. The smell of the forest air mixed with the sound of rapiding moving wind exilirated them both, it was no wonder his wife couldn't find him sometimes for days at a time.

As he turned the beast to fly back home to Berk, its ear twiched and it pulled harshly at the reins, knocking them off course. The man tried again to right their course, and again the dragon turned, ignoring the attempts of his master and best friend.

It was trying to fly deeper over the woods, in fact, in the darkest, deepest part.

"Toothless, what are you doing?" asked the red haired man in confused frustration. "we have to get back to Astrid and Lief, he's turning two years old today remember?"

Toothless snorted matter-of-factly in reply. Apparently, Toothless wasn't going anywhere the disgruntled viking wanted. He turned suddenly, as if hearing something that his master couldn't. Hiccup leaned forward, suddenly becoming more cautious and silent.

"what is it boy? Is it dangerous?" he asked in hushed tones. Toothless shook him off, making a noise that clearly stated that he didn't think whatever it was, was dangerous.

"wha-" Hiccup's sentence was cut off when he nearly flew into the air after his night fury nosedived into the dense woods. Trees flashed by them quickly, sometimes hitting Hiccup and scratching up his arms and leg.

Toothless Hit the ground with such force that it actually knocked the viking onto the ground with a large 'omph' noise. Without so much as a backward glance, Toothless strolled quickly over to what was clearly an old dragons nest.

"toothless, wha-" and then he heard it. a baby's cry. only it was...diferent, somehow off in some sort of inhuman way, like its vocal cords were filled with liquid. He joined the large reptile in looking down into the nest made of charred stone and moss.

It was there that Hiccup found the sourse of the noise.

A baby, not much unlike his son back home. light blond hair decorated its pale head, curling slightly and making barely recognizable ringlets. its skin was pale, almost unhealthily so. Hiccup leaned in closer. by the gods, there was small, clothlike scales along the childs skin! he wouldn't have noticed them at all unless he had leaned so close. he tentativly ran a finger over the faux-skin, it was soft, softer than a normal baby's skin, it was almost like touching foam. The baby opened its eyes at the touch of the much larger man, wrapping a tiny hand around his finger.

The childs eyes gave Hiccup a start. They were bright, almost chalk yellow, with small lines of green here and there. his pupils weren't round, but slitted, almost like his dragons' eyes.

It made a small 'bahh!' noise at the man as if trying speak to him. It then smiled, slowly falling asleep. For some unforseen reason, the child warmed his heart.

He looked to the left, then the right. No one seemed to be around, in fact, it didn't look like anyone had been around for a long time. He looked back down at the now sleeping baby. He noticed how thin it looked, the bags under its fragile eyes. Abandoned? It seemed like it.

Without a second though he lifted the baby into his arms, turned to Toothless and whispered, "Lets go." he climbed onto the back of the beast and he took off silently and carefully. The dragon seemed as keen to help the child as much as his master.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello readers,<strong>_

___**If this is your first time reading this story, welcome! if you are a fan of the original story and are trying out the new, edited version, I hope the better, longer chapters make up for my previous laziness and i hope you love this one as much as the last. 3**_

_**Forgive me for all spelling mistakes, I'm using a program that has no spell check, so I'm trying my best. DX  
><strong>_

_**For those who are unaware, the older story, Dragon Boy, will still be updating, but not with the story itself (though i left the story there for those who still wish to read it) it will be updating with short stories about this story, either suggested by you, the reader, or come up with by me, the writer. any character is fine, and it doesn't need to go with the story. one's already in line to be written are as follows:  
><strong>_

Mu Qing's origin (pre-story, Canon)

Gareth/Drayko (post story, Non-Canon)

Lief/Drayko (post story, Non-Canon)

Lief becomes mopre in tune with his brothers dragon side (post story, Canon)

Drayko flies to an Island and meets more of his kind (post story, non-canon)

Lief's perspective, the village after Drayko left (mid-story, Canon)

Gareth slowly becomes Drayko's friend (post-story, Canon)

_**Quick warnings: Gore (because hey, dragons can be mean sometimes) Mild sexual contant (most likely, it probably wont be yaoi/yuri because HTTYD didn't have any focus on homosexual relatioships, the short stories however...) extreme sad parts (for those adult vikings who think they have enough balls to read those scenes~) bullying (because every protagonist needs some dumbass everyone hates but cant get rid of) and probably soem other stuff I'll update later.**_


	2. prologue two

Prologue Two

Slowly, Hiccup entered his large wooden house, careful not to make any noise, which was a lot harder than normal to do because his dragon, Toothless, kept trying to follow him into the house, keeping a sharp eye on the baby.

He shoved the beast aside, it growled but skulked away anyway.

She was in the kitchen, preparing what Hiccup would assume was their son's birthday dinner. Astrid, Hiccup's beloved wife and fearsome viking, was looking beautiful as usual when he walked in cautiously. Without turning around she said, "back so soon Hiccup? you usully fly much longer then this." her voice was soft, but also a bit accusitory.

Hiccup smiled uneasily. "Sorry for that, but you know, it's Lief's birthday, and I wouldn't want to be late..." he hesitated, this was his last chance to simply turn his back on the baby. What had he been thinking anyway? Picking up a stray baby, it was clearly abandoned, maybe even for it's strange appearance. What if something was wrong with it? Would it cause his family grief? Slowly, he finally made his decision.

"I...uh...also got a little sidetracked." his tone of voice made her turn, her face set in confusion.

"what do you-" she looked down at the bundle in his arms. "A baby?" she asked. Hiccup began to explain how he found the child abandoned in a dragon's nest, all the while Astrid remained silent, listening hard and calculating all this new information.

"So he has no family?" She asked, but it wasn't really a question. She thought quietly for a moment before seemingly deciding something.

"We'll raise him." she stated.

"What?" Though this is what he should have expected upon taking the baby, it still shocked him to have her adopt the child so effortlessly.

"Well, yes, after all, Lief has been asking for a younger brother. This could be a birthday present." she chuckled softly. Hiccup slowly joined her.

They sang an off-key version of happy birthday as the strawberry blond child blew out two candles placed neatly on top of a freshly baked cake. His goofy smile over came his features when his parents started to bring out his presents.

He ended up getting wood-carved doll-sized versions of everyone in Berk, as well as lots of blank scrolls to draw on, and a new book on dragons that his daddy wrote just for him. all in all it was the best birthday ever. That was, until his father said, "we've got one more gift for you, son." excitement burst through him, the knowing smile on his mothers face only made the anticipation grow.

When his father walked back into the room holding a little baby boy in his arms, Lief promply lost his mind with excitement.

"A little brother!" he yelled, running over to his father and reaching out his small arms to hold the baby. "Can I hold him?" he pratically vibrated with happy energy.

"be careful with him, he is a baby." his father stated before gently giving his child his newest son.

Lief soon becgan to rant at the curious baby for hours, as if the baby could understand hat he was saying. "When you grow up, I'm gunna teach you how to knock down a bee hive, and how to eat five bowls of meat soup, and we'll play with Brokle! He's my dragon. He's kinda smallish, but compared to you he's huge!" the child soon became incredibly close to his brother, much closer than his parents.

It soon became apparent that their new son had an uncanny ability with dragons. they loved him, all of them. Everyday at least one or two dragons they hadn't even seen before would come to visit the child. They treated him like he was a newborn dragon, protected all the dragons in the sorounding area. This didn't bother Astrid or Hiccup though, the dragons after all, had a bit of a fancy with Hiccup as well, being the one to bring piece to the two worlds and all.

Hiccup happened to be reading a book about dragons when a name for his new son finally hit him.

Drayko, the name literally meant dragon, but was also the name of a famous dragon tamer from Europe. This tamer was famous for being able to interact with any dragon, no matter how hostile. it fitted the baby perfectly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello readers,<strong>_

_**Prologue two ready for yah, teres one more, but then the actual story comes in and you really get to meet drayko.**_

_**...and some other stuff**_

_**oh yes, i forgot to mention, for those short stories, they can be placed in different times, countries, and with people not in this story, nor the original HTTYD. (like say, if you wanted Drayko to go on an adventure in another movie, or novel ((like harry potter, or (though it would pain me) twilight or maybe even your own story! with your own OC! ALSO. I'm very open to writing with someone. (we both choose one or two characters to write as, a conflict, where we want to go with the story, and then we start ((usually goes like; we both start our own beginign from our own characters point of veiw until we need te reactions/need to know what the other character is doing, for more info, PM me or email me))**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>If this is your first time reading this story, welcome! if you are a fan of the original story and are trying out the new, edited version, I hope the better, longer chapters make up for my previous laziness and i hope you love this one as much as the last.<br>**_

_**Forgive me for all spelling mistakes, I'm using a program that has no spell check, so I'm trying my best. DX  
><strong>_

_**For those who are unaware, the older story, Dragon Boy, will still be updating, but not with the story itself (though i left the story there for those who still wish to read it) it will be updating with short stories about this story, either suggested by you, the reader, or come up with by me, the writer. any character is fine, and it doesn't need to go with the story. one's already in line to be written are as follows:  
><strong>_

Mu Qing's origin (pre-story, Canon)

Gareth/Drayko (post story, Non-Canon)

Lief/Drayko (post story, Non-Canon)

Lief becomes mopre in tune with his brothers dragon side (post story, Canon)

Drayko flies to an Island and meets more of his kind (post story, non-canon)

Lief's perspective, the village after Drayko left (mid-story, Canon)

Gareth slowly becomes Drayko's friend (post-story, Canon)

_**Quick warnings: Gore (because hey, dragons can be mean sometimes) Mild sexual content (most likely, it probably wont be yaoi/yuri because HTTYD didn't have any focus on homosexual relatioships, the short stories however...) extreme sad parts (for those adult vikings who think they have enough balls to read those scenes~) bullying (because every protagonist needs some dumbass everyone hates but cant get rid of) Crazy-ass Lamia bitches (I bet you dont know what a Lamia is) and probably some other stuff I'll update later.**_


	3. Prologue three

Prologue Three

Hiccup and his best a closest friend, Fishlegs, sat in his kitchen, frustration oozing out of their every pore. Drayko laid on the table, staring over at the window, where Toothless had stuck his massive head, watching the baby with what could amount to a loving smile.

"How could he possibly be so picky?" FIshlegs grunted angrily. They had tried and tried for the past few hours tried to figure out what the baby would eat, and come up with something. for the last weeks Drayko had lived with the Haddock family he had been incredibly ill. Everything he ate he ended up pukeing back up an hour or so later.

Toothless made a restless noise, as if he though Hiccup and his friend were being foolish.

Hiccup looked up angrily, his patience was thin already and the beasts constant nagging and snorting noise were getting irritating. "Let's see you do better!" he yelled.

Instantly Toothless pulled his head out of the window, leaving the twosome alone.

"hmph, that's what I thought." hissed Hiccup as he went back to looking at the child. It's small belly growled hungrily and it squirmed unhappily, not liking the feeling of being hungry.

Desperation in his voice, he said, "What? What is it that you want, need to eat?" the baby just stared back, as unhappy as the ginger haired man was.

Just then, Toothless stuck his head back in the window, regurgitating a dead fish onto the table and splashing the two men and baby with slime. Hiccup stood in shock and anger as he glared at his reptilian friend.

"Toothless! What in Thor's name do you think you're doing?" He hollared, "The baby can't eat a raw fi-" his sentence was cut off by Fishlegs' jab to his side. he looked over to his friend "what?" he growled, then, following the line of sight, looked down at Drayko, who was now hurriedly eating the fish with small, razer sharp teeth.

"Beard of Thor! He eats raw fish!" Fishlegs stated plainly. "who would have thought eh? Quite an interesting boy you've got there Hiccup."

"Yeah...interesting." Hiccup smiled, plainly relieved that they had found what his son was willing to ingest.

Meanwhile, Toothless made a triumphant snorting noise. Hiccup playfully glared at him. "oh, shut up." he said, but he couldn't hold back his smile.

And so there it was, Drayko, the newly appointed member of the Haddock family found his own place in Berk, as one of the strangest young children to grow up there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello readers,<strong>_

_**yes, this is a short chapter, but its supposed to be like that, its just the prologue. Now I can get started one the actual story. I hope the new and improved prologue was up to my old readers' standards *wink***_

_**OH! dont forget to READ AND REVEIW~ because I love getting reveiws, they motivate me so much~ especially the more heartfelt ones~~  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>If this is your first time reading this story, welcome! if you are a fan of the original story and are trying out the new, edited version, I hope the better, longer chapters make up for my previous laziness and i hope you love this one as much as the last.<br>**_

_**Forgive me for all spelling mistakes, I'm using a program that has no spell check, so I'm trying my best. DX  
><strong>_

_**For those who are unaware, the older story, Dragon Boy, will still be updating, but not with the story itself (though i left the story there for those who still wish to read it) it will be updating with short stories about this story, either suggested by you, the reader, or come up with by me, the writer. any character is fine, and it doesn't need to go with the story. one's already in line to be written are as follows:  
><strong>_

Mu Qing's origin (pre-story, Canon)

Gareth/Drayko (post story, Non-Canon)

Lief/Drayko (post story, Non-Canon)

Lief becomes mopre in tune with his brothers dragon side (post story, Canon)

Drayko flies to an Island and meets more of his kind (post story, non-canon)

Lief's perspective, the village after Drayko left (mid-story, Canon)

Gareth slowly becomes Drayko's friend (post-story, Canon)

_**Quick warnings: Gore (because hey, dragons can be mean sometimes) Mild sexual content (most likely, it probably wont be yaoi/yuri because HTTYD didn't have any focus on homosexual relatioships, the short stories however...) extreme sad parts (for those adult vikings who think they have enough balls to read those scenes~) bullying (because every protagonist needs some dumbass everyone hates but cant get rid of) Crazy-ass Lamia bitches (I bet you dont know what a Lamia is) and probably some other stuff I'll update later.**_


	4. Chapter 1 the begining

Chapter One

Drayko had grown into a fine young man, those his odd appearance hadn't changed much, his teeth were still sharp, his skin still barely scaled, his eyes still snake-like. This never mattered to Lief, who had a deep bond formed now with the adoptive boy.

Through Drayko's younger childhood, he didn't much go outside because he knew he was different, strange, _a freak._ So he stayed at home with Lief, playing games only after dark, when he knew all the children would be asleep.

Sure, the other kids knew who he was, and they weren't really mean, they just treated him like they didn't know to do or say.

Well, not all of the kids were nice. there was one, Gareth, son of Snotlout and Bargatha. he was a bit short, black curled hair that was usually messy, dark blue eyes and a darker skinned complexion. The first time he'd set eyes on the pale boy he'd hated him for being different. In truth, Drayko never went outside mostly to avoid a confrontation with Gareth.

Of course, this all changed when Dragon Training started. Lief had to go to school, which made Drayko miserable during the time he was alone, seeing as his parents had to run the village and he had no other friends.

But then Drayko finally turned fourteen and was able to join the class. Since there was only seven children in the village old enough to be in the class, Lief was once again, always at his brothers side, goofing off and being silly to the point that they frequently got into trouble with the teacher, Gobber. Sadly, Drayko turned fourteen the same same Gareth did, so aside from the silly games with Lief, he was constantly bullied by Gareth and his goons, Nera, an obnoxious girl who hated Drayko because he got to spend time with Lief all the time, who she clearly had a crush on, and Keirn, a tall boy who wasn't to smart unless it came to hunting.

Luckily, Drayko managed to make another friend with one of the twins, Fishnut, son of Fishlegs and Ruffnut. He was a bit odd, and very loud, but that was okay with Drayko, seeing as his loud obnoxiousness never strayed into what Drayko looked like.

He never ate lunch at school and never let anyone to close. this was to insure that the other kids didn't see his rather bloody eating habbits or the fact that he had incredibly small, clothlike scales covering his body.

After a few years, Gareth and his bullying became worse, slowly but surely turning to violence. Fistfights often broke out when they were together for too long, Gareth almost always started them by saying some snide comment or insulting Drayko's family. He didn't quite understand why Gareth irritated him so much. he was like some sort of disease and Drayko had no cure for it.

During class one late afternoon, Gareth's teasing got them sent to a bench in the back of the training stadium to await punishment.

"You're a freak and they hate you, you know that right, bright eyes?" Gareth stated harshly. Bright eyes was Gareth's main derogetory nickname for Drayko, making fun of his bright, yellow and green eyes.

"...Don't call me that." Drayko growled through clenched teeth.

"don't call you what, Snake-face?" Gareth purred. "Don't call you what you are? Creepy? Nasty? Freakish? Monster?" The last pulled a string in Drayko's heart. He jerked slightly and grimaced, causing Gareth to laugh harshly.

"Don't like being called a monster, huh? Is that because you know you are, or because you've done something to prove it?" the blacked haired boy laughed harder, that is, until Drayko punched him hard in the face, cauing his knuckles to sting with the impact. It knocked Gareh to the ground, he snarled at the light haired boy, yelling, "Freak!" before lunging himself at Drayko.

Gobber imediatly saw this and hobbled over to the stupid young teens and pried them apart angrily.

"You saw it! It attacked me like some wild beast!" cried Gareth, pointing dramatically at Drayko. Drayko replied by growling at him. "I didn't attack you, stupid, you provoked me."

"Only stupid people get provoked so easily, stupid." Gareth hissed.

Drayko tried to grab at Gareth but Gobber stopped him.

"Stop! If you two can't get along then by Thor I will get your parents over here." The much larger man Growled at the younger boys. They were young enough that this was a valid threat, and the settled for simply glaring and shooting visual daggers at each other for the rest of class.

At the end of class however, Gobber took Drayko over to the side as the other children left.

"Now Drayko, don't you pay no mind to Gareth. He's just some stupid kid who doesn't know nothing about anything. Just because you're a bit more special than the other children doesn't mean it's a bad thing, y'hear?" Gobber explained, "In fact, I remember another strange viking who was not so popular when he was your age," He stood up tall, "But now, he's the leader of the tribe!" He leaned over Drayko again, "So don't you go thinkin' something's wrong with yah." He gave Drayko a little push and walked away.

As Drayko walked home alone he muttered to himself, "...special..." why did everyone assure him that it was okay for him to be 'different', 'special' or his least favorite, 'a little strange'? Wouldn't it be better if they assured him that he was normal? Of course, Drayko knew he was different, and he knew they'd be lying if they said that, causing him a little more pain than when they called him special.

Today had been a really bad day, thought Drayko to himself, He was in need of some alone time, and he knew just where to go to get some of that.

He strolled off into the nearby forest, entering just far enough that no one would disturb him and kept going until he reached a small clearing beside a cliff edge. It wasn't a big cliff, only about ten feet high, sorounded by other six to ten feet cliffs. This was his favorite secret place. Even his brother, Lief, didn't know about it. This was the place he could be himself, be free, be whatever he so choosed.

Happily, he ran headstrong toward the nearest cliff, leaping off of it almost weightlessly, gliding through the air as if he was flying. He slammed into the grassy forest floor on all fours,a grin placed firmly on his face, he ran and leaped off of each cliff, fully enjoying the feeling of falling through the open air.

After a good hour and a half, he flopped onto the forest floor, panting hard from all the running.

He loved it. The air, the sky, the speed. Oh what he would give to be able to fly for real and not just this pathetic faux gliding.

He laid there on the ground for a long time, simply thinking about his current situation. Was it so bad to be different? Was he in fact, different at all? If so, why or where did his father find him? It was obvious that he was not a true Haddock family member, and there were no orphanages in the village of Berk. These thoughts made him feel insecure, which was to be expected from someone his age.

It was late spring now, so the trees sorounding the clearing were blossoming beautifully. their multicoloured petals flew around whenever a harsh wind breathed through them. it was peaceful and calming. Was it so bad to different? Lief cared about him even though he looked strange, so did mother and father. Maybe...maybe what Gobber said was true, maybe it really doesn't matter what you look like.

He chuckled to himself softly as the soothing caress of the wind and grass lulled him into a lazy sleep.

He awoke slowly, dazed a groggy from an uncomfortable bed of harsh ground. the sky was dark, he should be getting home before his parents began to worry.

He stood, all past unhappy feelings gained from the day were gone, just like the flower petals, the wind had swept them away like a dream.

He would talk to his father when he got home. Ask him about where he came from, why he looked different. who his real parents could be. So, he started to walk, planning out some of the things he would say and hopefully, how his father would reply.

He opened his front door with a determined face and a strong will, walking up to his father with purpose in his step.

"Dad?" he started.

The red haired man turned, a smile planted upon his thin features. "Hello son, how was class?"

"...where did I come from?" Drayko was quick and to the point, so much so that his father flinched at the sudden question.

"...What do you mean Drayko?"

"I mean...I...Obviously was not born in Berk, I look very different from everyone here." He vaguely gestured to the rest of him. "Do you know who my real parents are? What were they like, Why do I live here with you instead of them?" his questions suddenly burst forth, he was excited to learn what his parents must be like...more people who looked like him...

Hiccup chewed his lip, looking away as if he had a dreadful secret to tell. as if someone had died.

"Drayko..." he stepped closer to the boy, making him nervous, why did dad have such a sad face? "...I had been flying with toothless and I happened to find you." He slowly looked into hi youngest sons eyes. "...you had been abandoned"

these words cut through Drayko like a blade, bringing back all of the pain he'd gained along the years. Abandoned? for what reason? Was it because he truly was, in fact, a freak of nature? his breath started to come in small pants, a cold sweat covered his goosebumps. He couldn't posibly be the only human that looked like this. He couldn't...he couldn't...

he began to crumple in on himself, his eyes began to become blurry. he vaguely regestured his fathers, "It's okay son," before Lief came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey, I smelled food so I came down to...investagate..." he slowed to a stop as he caught sight of his brother. "Drayko, what's-" Before he could reach his brother, Drayko ran passed him, heading up stairs. They only knew he was gone when his door slammed closed with such force that the noise vibrated throughout the house.

Abandoned.

Abandoned?

Abandoned...

The cruel word flew through Drayko's young mind over and over. It was like some bothersome bird outside his bedroom window, only he couldn't simply swat this bird away, it wold follow him around forever until the day he died.

_But you still have a loving family._ The voice hovered in his mind for a moment. He did have a loving family. Lief was his very best friend and brother, he had taught him all he knew, his father had found him, and taken him in, ignoring his strange appearance entirely, and his mother didn't even care about his bordering on disgusting eating habbits or raw meat.

He stood up straight, shoving his emotional pain back into the depths of his mind. He didn't need to be sad, he didn't have the right, not after all that the Haddocks...no...after all that_ his family_ had done for him.

And from that day forward Drayko stopped getting into fistfights with the obnoxious Gareth, no matter how rude he got, and if Gareth got violent, Drayko simply took it or ran. he refused to cause trouble, he had whole heartedly choosen to be the best, most _normal_ person in Berk. And that was how it was...for a while.

* * *

><p><em><strong>WAZZZAAAAAPPP READERS?<strong>_

_**now that Im done chapter one i'll start being more -ahem- vulgar or (aha) barbaric with my talking/typing, you know, like the kids these days do XD**_

_**so yeah, long enough for yah?**_

_**I'd like to point out to some of you that the prologues, again, were short for a reason, because prologues are suppossed to be short!**_

_**This was a kinda short chapter though, I didnt have much to put there and well, TECHNICALLY this is still a prologue since the actualy story takes place when Drayko is about 19/20 moving into 24 years old after a while (because i want the specific emotional state from teen to adult, it'll make the story more badass)**_

_**so then, without further adurp, heres the basica stuff for those who care enough to read it;**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>If this is your first time reading this story, welcome! if you are a fan of the original story and are trying out the new, edited version, I hope the better, longer chapters make up for my previous laziness and i hope you love this one as much as the last.<br>**_

_**Forgive me for all spelling mistakes, I'm using a program that has no spell check, so I'm trying my best. DX  
><strong>_

_**For those who are unaware, the older story, Dragon Boy, will still be updating, but not with the story itself (though i left the story there for those who still wish to read it) it will be updating with short stories about this story, either suggested by you, the reader, or come up with by me, the writer. any character is fine, and it doesn't need to go with the story. one's already in line to be written are as follows:  
><strong>_

Mu Qing's origin (pre-story, Canon)

Gareth/Drayko (post story, Non-Canon)

Lief/Drayko (post story, Non-Canon)

Lief becomes mopre in tune with his brothers dragon side (post story, Canon)

Drayko flies to an Island and meets more of his kind (post story, non-canon)

Lief's perspective, the village after Drayko left (mid-story, Canon)

Gareth slowly becomes Drayko's friend (post-story, Canon)

_**Quick warnings: Gore (because hey, dragons can be mean sometimes) Mild sexual content (most likely, it probably wont be yaoi/yuri because HTTYD didn't have any focus on homosexual relatioships, the short stories however...) extreme sad parts (for those adult vikings who think they have enough balls to read those scenes~) bullying (because every protagonist needs some dumbass everyone hates but cant get rid of) Crazy-ass Lamia bitches (I bet you dont know what a Lamia is) and probably some other stuff I'll update later.**_


	5. Chapter 2 The Birds and the Bees

**SO...I GOT DUMPED A WHILE AGO, AND THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T POST. THIS STORY IS GOING STRONG NOW. Godamn, if you're still following this story, you get a special request. seriously. I love you guys, and I love this story, but bad shit keeps happening to me. it SUCKS. oh well, I'm back and it should be all good unless a family member gets run over -crosses fingers to make sure that doesn't happen-**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO -The Birds and the Bees<p>

Years had passed without incident, Leif had just had his 21st birthday, Drayko, his 19th. All was going rather well, Drayko helped out down at the armory five times a week, learning the trade while Leif, being the eldest, learned how to take care of the tribe. Drayko was quite happy with his normal life now, accept for the beatings Gareth kept persisting in giving Drayko. Luckily, Gareth and his father had left Berk for a while on some hunting trip or other.

Drayko hummed a song to himself happily as he sewed together two slabs of leather, preparing it to be made into protective gear.

He was just closing shop when a messy brown haired boy came in, hurriedly grabbing Drayko's pale arm saying things like 'come on!' 'you gotta see!' and 'you're moving to slow!'.

Drayko finally shoved off his friend Fishnut, trying but failing at frowning at him. "Sorry Fish, but you'll have to wait until I'm done putting away the tools."

Fishnut frowned, glaring as Drayko turned away with a smirk and put away his remaining tools in an orderly fashion.

Soon, Fishnut made an exasperated yell and snatched the many items that needed to be organized and shoved them into the nearest chest. He stared back at the bewildered blond.

"Now can we go?!" Fishnut hollered.

Drayko sighed, but nodded, once again be led by the arm to wherever Fishnut so direly needed him to be.

Fishnut shoved Drayko behind some crates, they were now on the opposite side of the village, watching over one of the fishermen's houses. A young girl was there, the fisherman's daughter, she was carefully picking up crates of fish and bringing them into the shop beside the docks. Drayko watched the fish with interest as his stomach growled gently.

"...I'm Hungry." Drayko grumbled, what in Thor's name did Fish-

He followed Fishnut's gaze and watched as the young girl bent over to pick up the next crate, bent over very far.

It was like a light went off in Drayko's mind.

He shoved Fishnut jokingly. "That's weird Fish, that's weird." the blond stood, dusting off his fur vest and shaking his head. "I can't believe you, why don't you just talk to her instead of staring at her rear?"

Fishnut tore his gaze away from her backside with what seemed to be much more effort than needed.

"Don't pretend you haven't been noticing the girls of Berk." he waggled his brown eyebrows at his friend, "I'm sure you've done some 'rear' watching yourself."

Drayko shook his head again and walked away. "Fishnut, I do believe you need a hobby."

As he headed back to his house, watching over the village, he noticed that he had in fact been occasionally glancing at the young girls in his classes when he didn't necessarily need to. He didn't even know why, maybe they were emitting some sort of weird pheromone like the dragons did when they entered mating season? Well, he learned that in class, he's never actually seen a dragon in heat.

He opened the thick wooden door to enter his house. His mother and father were sitting in the kitchen, eating dinner. As he walked by he waved a happy hello and walked upstairs into Leif's room.

Leif was sitting on his floor, widdling a small humanoid figure. He looked up and smiled when he saw his brother standing in his doorway.

"Welcome home Drayko. Ready to leave yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, about." the blond replied. Him and Leif were going to sleep over at Fishnut's house because his parents had gone away to meet a merchant ship on a nearby island.

Leif stood, smiling at his best friend, he handed his brother the wooden figure. Drayko held it tentatively in his hand. It looked very much like a smiling Leif. Drayko looked up, a goofy grin on his face. "Now I have to make you one." he joked.

"Yup." Leif stated simply. "Now let me put it on you." He said as he grabbed a thick piece of twine and poked it through a small hole on the back of the figure, then wrapped it around his brothers throat and tied it. Stepping back, he chuckled, "I didn't make you a birthday present last year so I've been working on this." He laughed again, this time it was more malicious, "and plus, one should always look good in the presence of women." Without another word he walked out of his bedroom, smirking at his brother as he walked by.

Drayko watched the strawberry blond walk down the heavy wooden stairs in bewilderment.

"What do you mean, 'presence of women'?!" Drayko yelled after his brother as he chased him out the door, his new necklace dangling in the wind.

They stood outside of Fishnut's house, waiting for their friend to open the door. Leif had still refused to reveal his little joke to Drayko, who was now in a rank mood because of it. Presence of women huh? Was he trying to set his little brother up on a date? He wasn't ready for that! It would be really awkward if it was a girl he didn't know at all and even weirder still if it was a girl he was friends with. Upon that last thought came the realization that he has no female friends.

His incoherent mind ramblings were cut short when Fishnut finally opened the door, ushering them into the house quickly.

"Sorry that my stupid sister has to stay here too." Fishnut drawled angrily. As the brunette spoke a girl came into view, she was fairly tall, and had long brown hair tied into an extremely long braid. Her face was soft and motherly, caring in an assertive way.

She strolled toward the group of boys with a sarcastic glare towards her twin. "Not nearly as stupid as you, fish nuts." she sneered with a laugh, turning to smile at Drayko and Leif.

"Hi Leif, and," She paused, taking in Drayko's appearance up close for the first time, "Drayko, right? I see you a lot in dragon training. You're always getting into fights with Snotlout's kid, Gareth right?"

Drayko could feel his face getting red. The first impression he makes on the first girl he meets is, that weird looking kid that gets into fights all the time.

"Hey, Drayko doesn't start the fights! Gareth is just rotten and snotty." Leif snapped suddenly, "Don't go and blame the victim!"

Tofa lifted her hands into the air in surrender, "Sorry! That's not what I meant anyway. It's just I've never talked to him before and-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Tofa, why don't you just finish making dinner and I'll get MY friends settled in before you offend them some more." Fishnut hissed while shoving his twin away.

"-I wasn't of-" Drayko tried to chime in, but she was already gone.

"Dinner's ready!" Tofa yelled from the kitchen as the boys finished up preparing their temporary beds.

As they entered the kitchen for their meal a thought finally hit Leif.

"Oh! Tofa, I almost forgot, Drayko doesn't eat cooked meat, he needs raw meat." He explained matter-of-factly.

Feeling his face go red again, Drayko looked down at the floor, mumbling a quiet "no, it's fine…"

Leif sniffed in an irritated way, "You know you'll just throw up if you eat cooked food. Tofa and Fishnut wont mind, right?" he turned to look at them on the last word. Drayko stared very intently at the floor.

"I don't mind at all." Tofa said, a very warm smile upon her soft features, Drayko's eyes widened as yet another blush crawled over his face, this time not because of his unorthodox habits.

"Well I mind, the last time I ate food with Drayko, I got splattered." Fishnut sneered as he sat down, not realizing how rude he was being, as per usual.

Tofa handed a raw slab of meat on a plate to Drayko. "Here," she said, "eat, and don't stop on fish nuts' account." She rested her hand on his shoulder a second, then sat down at the table with the others and began to eat their own meal. Drayko sat beside his brother and was about to take the first bite out of the meat, a small bite, mind you, so his sharper than normal teeth wouldn't show, when he looked up to see Fishnut staring at him with a kind of horrified look.

"How can you eat like that?" He asked.

Drayko put his meal back on the plate. "It's just how I am...I uh, I'm going to eat outside." He stood, leaving before anyone could protest.

He opened the front door and the wind was cool, the night just beginning. He sat on one of the front steps and began eating in silence, it was much less stressful out here.

After only a few short minutes the door opened, a shadow blocking the light from inside the cabin. Drayko looked behind him to see Tofa holding her plate and smiling down at him. She sat beside him without a word and began eating too. She shot one sideways glance at him, smiling like an old friend. Drayko smiled back, and the two ate in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>OH HAY GAIZ, THAT LAST PART WAS PRETTY FRACKIN CUTE, NO?<strong>

**ALSO, I HAVE A YOUTUBE ACCOUNT THAT I'LL BE USING TO READ FAN FICTIONS, YOU WANT IT READ? SEND ME A PM, so far I've only read the first few chapters of My Immortal, because hey, that shits funny.**

**but its not just comedy, and if you guys want, I'll read The Dragon Halfling on there too. **

**OH YEAH. it's not just fan fictions, all unpublished works I'll read, if i get promission from the writer. I'M NOT READING ANYTHING ON THERE WITHOUT YOUR APPROVAL, MAN. also writers can remain anonymuse if they want, but i still need to know who they are to ask if i can read their story.**

**SO YEAH. I'M STILL ALIVE, A LIL HEART BROKEN, BUT ALIVE. 3**


	6. Chapter 3 Dragon Training

**Holy balls that took forever. so, explanation at the bottom. but hey, I PUT IN A NEW SCENE FOR YOU. HURRAH FOR EMO DRAYKO.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER THREE - Dragon Training<span>

"Drayko…" A voice whispered through the blonds mind, "Drayko…"

The voice slowly woke Drayko from his slumber on the wooden floor of an unfamiliar house.

"...What?" he growled in a very groggy morning voice.

Leif was standing over his younger brother with a sort of smirk upon his face, he laughed as he tapped Drayko's forehead with his index finger. "Come, come now or you'll be late." He said. "Late for what?" Drayko grumbled irritatedly at his smug sibling.

He stood then, looking very nonchalant. "Oh...nothing, just Dragon Training." The strawberry blond explained as if it was no matter.

Drayko sprang up from his covers, "What?! We start today?!" He shrieked, panicked. The blond nearly leaped to his feet and ran for the bathroom to dress.

By the time he was properly clothed his brother and friend had already left him in the dust. Sprinting, he ran after them. As he wind rushed passed his face he couldn't help but grin like a fool, the air rushing passed you, the speed, the feeling that no one could touch you in your moment of peace, that, in Drayko's eyes, was the best feeling anyone could ever have.

He jumped on top of a fence guarding some sheep and ran along it, picking up speed. As he reached the end, he leaped, flying much farther than most people.

He hit the ground as he recognized a sound he was not at all happy with, the laughter of a most unpleasant boy.

"Any luck finding a fence high enough to kill yourself when you land yet?" Gareth's voice teased.

"what are you doing here?" Drayko hissed.

"Dragon Training, of course." Gareth stated as if Drayko was rather stupid to think anything otherwise.

"Why don't you get going then. Before you get yourself into trouble."

"Are you threatening me, freak?" Gareth hissed.

"Of course not." Drayko said, though his tone of voice clearly said otherwise.

Gareth snorted. "You don't have to guts to go against me." He stated.

Drayko was about to say some rather rude comments when Tofa ran after him.

"Drayko! Leif asked me to look for you in case you were still-" She took in the sinister atmosphere coming from the two boys and frowned, quickly walking over to Drayko and grabbing his arm. "Come on Drayko, or we're going to be late." She stated.

From behind them Gareth added one last snide comment, "You know freak, you're not always going to have a girl to protect you!"

"Don't let guys like him make you upset Drayko, he's nothing to you." Tofa explained, "And plus, if you attack him, he wont ever let you live it down, you know he'll tell the whole village a worse story than what actually happened." Drayko flinched, a sort of sadness filling his eyes.

"Attack. You said I would attack him." He mumbled.

Tofa looked a bit shocked, like she hadn't even thought about what she had said, like it was just simple instinct that she had used the word attack.

"I didn't mean it like that, I meant that in a fight you'd kick his muscly butt." She corrected. "You've got to admit, you're much stronger than you look."

"You're smaller than me!" Drayko pouted. Tofa laughed, "That might be true, but I'm a girl, and you know what? I'd bet on me on any fight with any boy in the village." The blond smiled at his newest friend, her nonchalant cocky attitude made him feel almost normal.

They walked into the dome where they had class, walking up to Fishnut and Leif they smiled.

"Fish nuts, you're not usually on time for class." Tofa teased her twin. Fishnut frowned, Leif snorted, "And you guys don't usually walk to training together." His statement caused his younger brother to blush slightly, but he smiled in spite of himself. He very much enjoyed the idea of walking to class everyday with Tofa.

Gobber waddled out to the waiting students and smiled, the class went silent.

"Today is the day you get to ride a dragon!"

Gareth snorted off to the side somewhere. "We ride the dragons almost every day." he drawled.

Gobber smiled wider, "Ah, yes, but today we ride...off island!" At this statement a large amount of excited chatter sprang from the group of teens and young adults.  
>Leif elbowed his brother, "Isn't that great, Drayko?" He asked. Drayko smiled at his brother in reply, though his feeling towards flying on a dragon was much more subdued, and rather unhappy with the whole idea. Flying seemed like a wonderful idea, flying on top of a dragon however...it just felt...wrong.<p>

All the young Vikings wandered over to the holding cells for the dragons, either picking a dragon they had befriended in the wild, which was where all Vikings got their dragons, or a training dragon who never picked a rider upon establishing Berk as their home.

Drayko picked out a young nightmare, her name was Ember. She purred and nuzzled him as he touched her long red snout. She, like many other dragons, had taken a strong liking to him, though no one knew why. Even though he was technically an adult now, they still treated him as if he was a newborn dragon, always nuzzling him and making sure he's safe.

He lifted himself on top of her massive back and tapped her thick neck. "Let's go." He whispered to her, and slowly she joined the other group of mix matched dragons and riders.

"Alright everybody," Gobber boomed over everyone else's excited voice, "On the count of three, we're all going to lift off and head toward that cliff," he pointed behind him, at the edge of the cliff Berk sat on, "Ready? One, two, thr-"

All the dragons lifted off before Gobber had finished counting, Drayko looked back down at the rapidly shrinking world. The younger students who weren't old enough to ride off island yet were watching enviously as they were left behind to ride their young dragons around town under the watchful eyes of their parents.

"Don't get separated, and make sure your safely strapped in. Don't want to lose one of yeh." Gobber chuckled softly, "it wouldn't be good for me to have to explain to the parents why you aren't comin' home, Have fun! He flew off ahead on his dragon, Drayko, Lief and Fishnut took their usual formation of drayko in the middle, Leif on his left and Fishnut on the right.

Drayko smiled a closed his eyes. Dispite the discomfort of being on a dragons back, he enjoyed flying all the same. It was always amazing no matter how often it happened. Leif had the same feeling about carving, when it was happening...it just felt right deep down, causing his heart to flutter with excitement.

"Dray!" The yell of a female voice called to him over the rushing winds. He opened his eyes and looked to a girl riding a dragon on the other side of Leif, Tofa smiled as she lifted her hands from her Nadder. "Look, no hands!" She yelled. Drayko smiled and gave her a thumbs up.  
>"That's nothing, look what I can do!" Yelled Fishnut from the opposite side, he tugged on the reigns of his Nadder, causing it to go upside down. He nearly fell off and the other vikings laughed as he pathetically tried to struggle his panicked way back on once the Nadder corrected itself.<p>

Drayko smiled widely as he looked as his friends, then, leaning forward he patted the dragon he was riding, a nightmare named Ember, he said "Hey, try to stay as steady as possible, okay?"

She purred in response to him. Cautiously, he sat up straight, slowly lifting his arms, mimicking Tofa. He almost lost balance a couple of times but soon he had his arms raised high. He hollered his excitement into the sky, his friends joining him as they all copied Tofa's trick.  
>Suddenly, another Nightmare flew in close to Ember, making her hiss and panic. Gareth smiled as he edged his dragon to hiss and spit at Ember. Drayko's dragon growled, despite his frantic trying to calm her, she lit herself on fire, sending the young rider backwards into the air.<p>

"...Whoops." Gareth chuckled as Drayko tumbled over in the air.

He heard muffled panicked cry's from the other three vikings but the air rushing passed his ears blocked out almost every sound. This time around the speeding wind did not thrill him. He screamed wordlessly as he tried to grab onto something, anything to stop his quickly rising demise.

In his squirming he forced himself into a wicked spiral, images of the island, the still flying teens, and the rapidly approaching ocean flashed passed him so fast that he had to close his eyes in order to stop himself from being sick.

A growl slowly grew from the back of his mind, blocking out the wind.  
>"Fly, or we shall both die." The voice hissed in an almost inhuman way, like whatever was speaking didn't have a mouth made for human language.<p>

"I can't fly!" Drayko barely heard himself scream into the apparently silent wind still blowing passed him.

"Do you think me a fool? Fly unless you never want to see that human family of yours!" The growling in the voice got stronger, and something inside of Drayko's back squirmed, causing a small pinch of pain where it lurched and bubbled under his skin.  
>Drayko squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth in frustration. "I can't!" He yelled.<p>

"Yes you can! Now fly you stupid fool!" The voice took a sudden inhuman turn and screeched so loud in his head that Drayko covered his ears, which was a mistake.  
>The strange tentacle-like squirming thing in the blond's back shifted violently, ripping the skin of his back as he screamed, arching his body against the pain. A pain which exploded upon his sudden jerk in the air.<p>

The feeling of arm-like limbs protruding from his back gave birth to new stinging pain, much like when one of your limbs falls asleep and then you try to walk on it.

In a daze he looked behind him to see to wide, white, slime and blood covered dragon wings not so unlike Toothless'. They remained open and slowed his falling process considerably. He let out a strangled yelp, his body twitching from so many shocks in so short a time. Still staring bewilderedly at them, he watched these wings twitch along with the rest of him, an idea hitting him square in the face.

With a new determination, he concentrated on the wings. They moved slowly and sluggishly at first but after a few moments they responded to him just as any other limb did.

He lopsidedly lifted himself higher into the air, lurching heavily from one side to the other, unable to balance himself in the air.

Leif and his friends were much closer to him than anyone else, apparently they had tried racing to his rescue, which he was grateful for. Their faces, including those of the class still hovering behind Gobber, were surprised and almost horrified, Gareth however, looking furious. The amount of hatred emanating from that boy was enough to make Drayko look away from him.

He clumsily made his way onto Ember's back once more, she gave him a considering look, as if wondering why he was so shocked and frightened.

Once the small group of friends made their way back to the group Gobber spoke before anyone could say anything.

"Alright, you lot, let's get back to Berk, we can take another flying lesson tomorrow." Strangely, no one protested. In fact, no one said anything at all the whole flight back, though many stared at Drayko, or maybe they were staring at what was still only slightly behind him, now gently folded onto his back as if they were built to mold against his body.

Once they landed in the arena the students quickly put their dragons away and practically ran from the once joyful place.

On his way out with his two friends Nera and Keirn, Gareth smashed his shoulder into Drayko's, hissing a quick "Freak." before disappearing.

Gobber wandered over to him, but stayed a distance away. "Boy, you gotta stay here a while, I'm going to get yer parents, alright?" He stated. Of course he didn't wait for a reply before hobbling off toward the exit.  
>Drayko sighed and continued taking off the saddled gear from Ember, who nuzzled and purred onto his face when she could. He blinked as his vision slowly became blurry. Tears quickly began running down his face. He hadn't cried in years. What was wrong with him?<p>

He heard footsteps behind him and quickly twitched his head so that his hair covered his crushed expression.

"Hey buddy are you okay?" Fishnut's unusually friendly and serious voice rang from where the footsteps had stopped.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sadly, the sob that escaped halfway through said otherwise.

"Oh, Drayko," Fishnut began, "You know we don't think any different of you right? You're our friend." He explained. Oh, Drayko thought, Leif and Tofa must be here to. He made a quick glance behind him and they were there, standing just behind the concerned viking.

He glared into the red scales of Ember, who was now settling down on the soft soil flooring. "...Then why don't you come closer?" He hissed.

He could almost hear the caution radiating from his friends, the fear left a metallic taste on his tongue as a surge of anger flowed over him. Even Leif was afraid of him now.

More footsteps, this time smaller, Tofa.

"Don't say that, we're just being careful. You sprouted wings and haven't really said anything about it. We just want to know if you're still okay." She said, turning it slowly into a whisper. "You have to understand, we all thought you were going to die." A small crack in her voice told him she was crying, or close to it.

He sniffed, "what's there to be careful of? I'm fine." He stated harshly in a monotone voice.

He could practically feel the flinch she got from the coldness of his tone.

"Drayko…" He could feel her reach out for his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" He shrieked, spinning around and slapping her hand away.

They all jumped back and Tofa quickly grabbed her hand. He'd hit her harder than he'd meant to and he couldn't look her in the eye because of it.

"Calm down, Drayko, we don't want to hurt you." Leif spoke up finally, stepping in front of Tofa and Fishnut.

Drayko glared at his adoptive brother, a strange feeling overcoming him, he grinned in a sort of unpleasant grimace, standing up straight in order to glare more efficiently.

"Why the tone, brother, you speak to me almost as if I'm a wild animal." He hissed, looking back toward Tofa and Fishnut, "Oh, I get it, You're next in line to be chief, right?" He returned to glaring at Leif. "It's going to be your job to protect the village from threats." His eyes narrowed and he lowered his voice so only Leif could hear, "Even if that threat is your own beloved brother." He growled, a low rumble from his gut. "Father always liked you best, didn't he?! I know he thinks I'm a freak! You all do, anytime I do anything, you all watch as if I'm some circus monster. Then you with your skin and your normal face and your normal habits. Did you ever have ay idea how painful it was to watch you go out and be a normal child when I stayed and hid inside because all the other kids would say I must be a mutated creature! Do you have any idea how much pain I've had to endure?!" He shrieked and yelled until his voice became hoarse.

Leif didn't move at all, not an inch, but slowly his eyes grew sad. Once Drayko ran out of things to yell, they silently stared at each other for what seemed like days. Drayko realized he was crying again, he didn't bother wiping them away.

Suddenly Leif wrapped his arms around Drayko and held him to his chest, almost forcefully.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered to the younger blond.

A small stab of guilt hit Drayko and he shoved his brother away.

"Don't touch me." He hissed, no longer looking at anyone.

Leif once again just stared, his eyes now distant like he was hiding what he was really feeling. However, before anyone could say more, Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber ran down toward them.

"Drayko?! What happened!" Yelled Drayko's panicked mother.

"Beard of Thor…" Hiccup whispered as he took in the massive limbs now protruding from his youngest son's back.

When Gobber caught up he looked at Tofa and her twin and then back to the distraught family.

"I think we ought to move this conversation to a more private location." he stated. Hiccup and Astrid looked back at him, the Chief slowly nodded and the five some began their walk home. Drayko and Leif determinedly avoided each other's gaze the entirety of the journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Godamn that took forever. on and off writing for the last, how long? just to get this much done -_-<strong>

**So, I'm currently job searching 5 days a week, all day. and then on the weekends im either banished outside to 'go play' with my friends, who have all moved away to live on their own in the city. OTL my mom is retarded sometimes. and when im not banished by the all mighty MOTHER who apparently DOESNT need a reason for anything she does, I'm forced to do ridiculous amouts of house work.**

**BUT. this weekend I'm going to a halloween party and I got home early today so I was all "FUCK. I CAN FINALLY FINISH THIS FUCKING CHAPTER. GODAMN." yes I'm away of how much I swear, this was a good reason though, because I'm trying so godamn hard to finish this version of Drayko's story but the world is all like LOLNOPE, DOING STUFF YOU LOVE? NAW, HERE'S SOME REAL LIFE FOR YAH.**

**so yeah. I also ran into a horrible creative block, I couldn't draw, write OR daydream for about two weeks.**

**yeah. that sucked more than a cheap, fat prostitute in rape country. (forgive the vulgarity of my personality, its late and im frustrated.)**

**ANYWHORE, i hope you enjoy that last scene there. and an reviews make me want to write either by guilt trip by reminding me I have to finish this, or because its an awesome review filled with ass kissing and it makes me want to write 3.**

**godamn. I want to do a Halloween one shot for you guys about this XD but I dont know. it wouldnt take away from this story because I'm always in a Halloween mood but im not always in the mood to write this story. so id write the other one until i want to write this one, see? LOGIC. and if i cant do that then maybe a Christmas one, i dunno, DONT HOLD ME TO THAT, BRO. IM LAZY N SHIT...but you already know that. -_-**

**SO YEAH, i needed more raging mood swings for something I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THATS REALLY IMPORTANT in the first version. can you guys guess what it is? it was vaguely mentioned in the first one and heavily mentioned in this one. you're hint is; its what caused the sudden transformation. he would not have been able to sprout wings if he was in danger as a babeh.**

**10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR I YOU GUESS IT. or maybe a request or something. but i dunno, im kind of afraid to write anything other than this story lest i stop writing it. which I doubt because I love it so much XD but whatever~**


End file.
